1. Field
The present invention is directed to electrically heated convection baking ovens and the like and particularly concerns, in preferred embodiments, operator control of radiant heat emanating from heating elements and directed down into the oven cooking chamber, specially constructed and functional heated air circulating means for providing more uniform heat transfer throughout the cooking chamber, an upper heating element and a lower heating element with a ceramic or metal heat sink, specially designed partition or divider means for quickly and easily converting the oven cooking chamber from a single chamber to multiple chambers and vise versa, and in a most preferred embodiment uniquely functional electrical control means is provided for regulating heat output of the upper and lower heating elements in a reciprocal manner so as to accurately regulate the temperature of a particular are—sweet spot—within the oven cooking chamber which is most desirable for a particular product.
2. Prior Art
Conventional home ovens for the past 100 years have retained the basic cube configuration for the oven cooking chamber which is typically provided with horizontal interposed cooking racks. Other than the addition of “convection” provided by fan means and the substitution of electronic for electromechanical controls, little has changed. This basic configuration leaves considerable room for improvement.
Much oven usage involves baking, roasting or broiling of smaller size or number of food products whereby utilization of the large standard oven cavity becomes energy inefficient. Attempts at simultaneous precision baking on multiple racks is usually futile because of the unevenness in heat transfer excepting perhaps for ovens with “pure” or “European style” convection. Simply spoken, most ovens have one “sweet spot” or area that cooks with evenness and consistency for a specific product. Attempts have been made to “fine tune” this “sweet spot” by placing the racks at different heights, however, many conventional ovens still have a tendency to over cook or over brown the food product at the rear of the oven. This can be due to excessive air leaks in the oven door, excessive airflow over the product next to fan intake, or even opening the oven door multiple times to check on the product being baked.